The Horrid Lorries
The Horrid Lorries *'Registration numbers': LOR 1, LOR 2,and LOR 3 The Horrid Lorries, individually referred to as Lorry 1, Lorry 2, and Lorry 3, are three small lorries. Bio When Percy was late one day, Cranky suggested that a lorry could do his work. True to his word, three red, incredibly rude lorries arrived the next day. They called Percy a "little green goblin on wheels", insulted Thomas and James, and told Toby to "toodle off to a museum". Of course, all three got their comeuppance in due course: One fell off a mountainside, one broke down after being overloaded with flour, and one reversed into the sea. They were sent away, but not before being nicknamed "Smashed", "Broken", and "Sunk" by Thomas. Persona The lorries are mean and rude to the engines. They like to tease them and get them into trouble. Basis The lorries could be based on AEC Hanson lorries or Foden lorries which were once a common sight around railway yards. Livery The Horrid Lorries are painted brownish-red. They sometimes have grey hoods over their beds. Appearances Voice Actors * Lorry 1 - Tetsu Inada (Japan) * Lorry 2 - Tomohisa Asō (Japan) * Lorry 3 - Kōzō Shioya (Japan) Trivia * After their episode, the lorry models had their faces and registration plates removed and were used as props. Faceless Horrid Lorry models are on display at Drayton Manor. * A fourth Horrid Lorry, painted yellow, is seen at the crossing in the book, Thomas and Toby. A green Horrid Lorry can also be found on an official 65th anniversary board game. * The official website, as well as various magazine articles and file facts, state that the Lorries were "especially built to work at Sodor Construction Company". It is therefore possible that they may have be originally intended to be a part of the Pack. * A similar looking lorry appeared in the magazine story, The Carnival. However, this Lorry was introduced four months before the fifth season episode, Horrid Lorry, in which the Horrid Lorries made their début appearances. Merchandise * ERTL (all three; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (all three; discontinued) * Take Along (Lorry 1; discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (Lorry 1; discontinued) * My First Thomas (Lorry 1) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Trading Cards (all three; discontinued) Gallery File:HorridLorry5.png|Percy and the horrid lorries File:HorridLorry21.png|Lorry 1 File:HorridLorry43.png|Lorry 2 File:HorridLorry10.png|Lorry 3 File:HorridLorry11.png File:HorridLorry13.png File:HorridLorry14.png|Butch with Lorry 3 File:HorridLorry67.png|"Smashed" File:HorridLorry68.png|"Broken" File:HorridLorry69.png|"Sunk" File:HorridLorryinSeason7.png|Horrid Lorry in season 7 File:Toby'sWindmill26.jpg|Faceless Lorry 2 File:Emily'sAdventure30.png|Faceless Lorry 1 with Emily and Trevor File:TooHotForThomas38.png File:Toby'sNewShed15.png|Faceless horrid lorry with Toby and Thomas File:Lorry2Promo.JPG|Lorry 2 File:HorridLorries'televisionmodels.jpg|The Horrid Lorries' fifth season models File:HorridLorryDraytonManor.jpg|A faceless lorry at Drayton Manor File:Lorry1promoart.jpg File:Lorry2promoart.jpg File:Lorry3promoart.jpg File:Lorry3ERTLPromo.JPG|ERTL Lorry 3 promo art File:lorriespromo1998.gif|The Horrid Lorries 1998 Website Promo File:TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)5.jpg|Lorry 1 and the Fat Controller in Trouble on the Tracks File:ThomasandToby1.png File:BrokenBridges1.png File:BrokenBridges5.png File:RomanianmagazineHorridLorries.jpg File:RomanianmagazineSirTophamHattandlorry.jpg File:Jack,Thomas,Cranky,TigerMothandLorry1.png|Jack, Thomas, Cranky, Tiger Moth and a Lorry TheHorridLorriesBasis.jpeg|The Horrid Lorries Basis DVDBingo44.png Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLLorry1Flatbed.jpg|ERTL Lorry 1 File:ERTLLorry2.jpg|ERTL Lorry 2 File:ERTLLorry3.jpg|ERTL Lorry 3 File:MyFirstThomasLorry1.jpg|My First Thomas Lorry 1 File:TOMYLorry1.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Lorry 1 File:Take-AlongHorridLorry.jpg|Take-Along Lorry 1 Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters